Gleedo
Gleedo ("Glee Redo") is Sims 2 Youtube series by SIMGM that imitate the work of the American musical comedy-drama television series from Fox "Glee". The story lines start after Glee's first season, re-writing everything that happened afterwards in a smarter, more sensible manner. Initially, the series started out as how The Boss would have wanted Season 2 to happen by writing scripts. The idea soon developed into a series of audio plays, before the Boss decided to create a Sims 2 series. Several characters have different voice actors, as the Boss wanted more serious-sounding voices than in the spoofs. The first season will contain fifteen episodes and the first episode premired on on Tuesday, August 5th, 2014. As Glee, Gleedo focuses on the New Directions members, a glee club which competes on the show choir competition circuit (Sectionals, Regionals and Nationals). During the first season of "Glee", they lost at Regionals in 3rd place but got a second chance thanks to cheerleading coach Sue Sylvester. Gleedo starts with their new oportunity but the William McKinley High School Principal warns them that they need to place at Nationals in order to continue with the club. The first season of Glee happened during the sophomore year of many of the characters, so Gleedo starts at their junior year. However, the grade of the glee club members Tina, Artie and Sam is unknown. In Glee, they are one year younger, but this is revealed during the season three and Gleedo is a rewrite starting season two of Glee. Gleedo features original characters as Anthony and Carey. Original main cast includes the club director and Spanish teacher Will Schuester (Matthew Morrisim), coach Sue Sylvester (Jane Sim), guidance counselor Emma Pillsbury (Jayma Simays), football coach Shannon Beiste (Dot Marie Sims) and glee club members played by Kevin McSim, Lea Michsim, Cory Monsim, Heather Morsim, Mark Sallsim, Naya Simera, Dianna Simgron, Amber Simley, Jenna Ushkosim, Harry Sim Jr., Chris Colfsim, and Chord Oversim. The YouTube series was created by The Boss, after two seasons of the Glee Spoofs. The pilot episode (From the Top) aired on August 5th starting the first season and the series itself. Songs covered in the show are released through the SIMGM audio page weeks or days after the broadcast of the episode. As of March 2015, Gleedo has aired three episodes that can bee seen in the YouTube channel . Cast and Characters :Main article: Cast and Characters Episodes :Main article: Episodes Songs :Main article: Songs Planning Evolution of The Gleedo *A little over a year ago The Boss announced she'd be doing scripts (no audio/visual) that you could read for a season 2 re-write. *A few months after that, The Boss changed her mind and announced they’d be doing audio for the season 2 re-writes. *marry-me-naya http://marry-me-naya.tumblr.com/ came up with the name “Gleedo” *It was announced that Gleedo will be released as a Sims series. http://simgm.tumblr.com/post/44255967804/glee-and-simgm *June 1st, 2013 the Boss posted auditions for new voice actors for Will, Mercedes, Emma, Mike, Dave and Brittany. The Boss wanted more serious sounding voices for the Gleedos unlike the spoofs. *July 3, 2012: The Boss posted the episode list for the Gleedos There will be *Different characterization *Relationship/friendships build-up *Different story lines for each character *A likable Finn *Music (not strictly from the Top 40) *A plot, B plot, C plot, story line telling *Drama and comedy *Celebrating the underdog/being comfortable in your own skin *Sane Quinn *A different Blaine and Sam *One new female character *Minimum guest stars *Re-casting of some characters (see "Cast") There will not be *A load of new characters *Ship/Character fan pandering *Singing for singing-sake *Any kind of shamming *Pedo!Will *Dalton Academy *Hero complex males/weak females Other Notes/Issues *'Rachel will be bang-less for the Gleedo:' That’s the SimGM Team's personal thing we’re throwing in. They've never liked her with a bang. She looks more fresh face and youthful without it in their opinion. *'The students’ wardrobe:' Somehow…all of the students are able to afford $800 dresses with $300 shoes. For Quinn (and Santana kind of) that makes sense because of the wealthy family, but for others, that’s always baffled The Boss. Some of the wardrobe will be the same, but Rachel’s and Tina’s, in particular, will stick along with their 1st season style. *'Santana will still be a lesbian:' but it won’t be “BOOM LESBIAN” it will be “Wait…is she a lesbi—yeah, she’s a lesbian.” * Blaine, Rachel, and Tina will be dressed differently. Episode Breakdown Each episode will have a “main character”. The episode plot breakdown will be on a Plots A, B, and C basis. Like this: *Plot A: The main story, featuring the ep’s main character(s). *Plot B: An important plot that will help the main plot along—either something that enhances Plot A or runs headlong into conflict with it. *Plot C: Trivial plot and mostly used for comic relief to break tension of Plot A and B. Every story, of this season, will have a resolution but with the open end possibility of expanding into a new season. Characters *New female character named Carey Rebel West (The Boss' Brother thought up the name). She’s very street-smart and headstrong. Not a New Rachel. *Puck's younger sister will be brought up in the Gleedos. *Finn and Blaine will be written differently. *It is possible that April Rhodes may appear, as there is an episode called "Taking the High Rhodes". Source New Sets All of the sets of glee have been redone and improved for the Gleedo. GleedoSet-RachelsBedroom-4.png GleedoSet-RachelsBedroom-3.png GleedoSet-RachelsBedroom-2.png GleedoSet-RachelsBedroom-1.png GleedoSet8-Hallway.png GleedoSet7-Hallway.png GleedoSet6-ChoirRoom.png GleedoSet5-ChoirRoom.png GleedoSet4-Auditorium.png GleedoSet3-Auditorium.png GleedoSet2-ChoirRoom.png GleedoSet1-Auditorium.png Trivia *The most requested item/comment Boss has received regarding the Gleedos has been “Faberry please”. *The New “Singing Gleedo Puck”, Patrick, went through about 5 rounds of auditions before receiving the part. He originally auditioned for “Singing Mike”.